INFLUENZA VKOOK
by KimJM
Summary: "kau tau Kookie, ada 1 cara ampuh untuk menyembuhkan Flu,, yaitu dengan menularkannya kepada orang lain, jadi jika kau mau Taehyung sembuh, kau harus membuat flunya berpindah padamu" saran Jimin pada Jungkook . Apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung?


Influenza VKOOK

Pairing Taekook / Vkook

OneShoot ,

Rate T

Warning : Yaoi, BL , Typo, no EYD, dll

Sumary: Taehyung terserang Flu berat saat dirinya akan mengikuti acara King Of Mask.

"kau tau Kookie, ada 1 cara ampuh untuk menyembuhkan Flu,, yaitu dengan menularkannya kepada orang lain, jadi jika kau mau Taehyung sembuh kau harus membuat flunya berpindah padamu" saran Jimin pada Jungkook . Apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung?

Annyeonghaseo...

Izinkan saya KJM Penulis baru yang membawa Cerita Remake dengan judul yang sama karya LKZ eonie dengan Pairing Kyumin.. Terimakasih LKZ eonie sudah memperbolehkan saya pakai ceritanya untuk saya remake menjadi Pairing Taekook..

...Saranghandae...

.

.

Musim dingin menghinggapi (?) kota yang sedang banyak digandrungi wisatawan yang terserang koreanwaves, ya.. Seoul..

Dinginnya kota Seoul ini cukup membuat warga nya terganggu aktivitas kesehariannya.. terutama terganggu karena flu yang melanda tubuh manusia. Tidak semua memang, namun tidak sedikit juga.

Termasuk namja tampan yang sedang berusaha melepaskan hasrat ingin 'bersinnya'.. sebut saja namanya Taehyung, Kim Taehyung.. kenapa? Merasa familiar dengan namanya? Sudah barang tentu, dia adalah Kim Taehyung aka V, Member dari BTS , siapa yang tak kenal boyband terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia ini, bahkan sampai seorang ANTIES pun tau dengan jelas.

"Huuaahhcciihhh uhukk uhuuk" #anggep ja itu suara bersin yang sangat Khas ala Taehyung.

"huaaahhh… capek sekali rasanya bersin-bersin terus sepetri ini" keluh namja tampan yang baru saja kita bahas di atas

"sabar yaa Hyung , kita kan sedang antri untuk memeriksamu- lagi-" kata Jungkook , ya Jeon Jungkook , uri Golden Maknae BTS sekaligus kekasih hatinya, cinta matinya seorang Taehyun yang saat ini dalam mode blank karena Flu nya.

"tapi Kookieyaaa… aku bosan ke dokter terus, ini adalah dokter ke 3 yang kita datangi semenjak flu ini melandaku, tapi semuanya sama saja, tak ada yang berhasil menyembuhkanku!" keluh Taehyung manja

"kau manja sekali hyung, lalu mau bagaimana? Flu mu harus di obati.." Jungkook mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung yang bertengger (?) di pundaknya

"jika obat dari dokter ini tak mempan juga, bagaimana hyung? Apa aku harus berobat ke dukun?" jawab Taehyung asal

"Ehh? Apaan siihh hyung?" jungkook sudah tidak heran dengan pemikiran aneh si Alien tercintanya ini.

"Yaa kita kan sedang berusaha hyung, aku kasihan pada Hyungdeul yang _hampir_ tak bisa tidur karena suara bersin mu menggema di dorm" Jungkook masih mengelus kepala Taehyung

"aku juga sudah sangat Lelah kookie, sudah bosan minum obat juga, nanti jika aku overdosis bagaimana?" Taehyung masih merengek

"baiklah, kita selesaikan berobat nya dulu, setelah itu kita cari cara lain ne!"

"baiklah.." dengan malas Taehyung menegakan kembali duduknya di ruang tunggu dokter

.

.

Setelah namanya di panggil seorang suster, Taehyung masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu dan kemudian melalukan pemeriksaan oleh dokter serta bertanya apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Kemudian dokter memberikan resep obat-obatan untuk Taehyung yang sama saja dengan resep-resep dokter sebelumnya.

.

.

"liat ini kookie,, ini resepnya sama saja, aku tidak mengerti apa semua dokter itu memberikan resep yang sama? Apa mereka satu universitas kedokteran, atau saling menyontek waktu memberikan resep ini.. aiissshh,,, aku tak mau meminumnya." Taehyung merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jungkook .

"hmmm... baiklah hyungie, sementara ini kau minum jamu buatan Jin Hyung saja ne.."

"aarrrgghh... itu lebih menyiksa.. kau tau, rasanya seperti semua Rempah yang ada di dapur Jin Hyung di rebus jadi satu. Huweekkk.." Taehyung bergidik ngeri membayangkan cairan kecoklatan dengan aroma tajam masuk kedalam lambungnya melalui mulut sexinya.

"lalu harus bagaimana lagi hyung!.. aku juga pusing sekali melihatmu tersiksa, dan sekarang kau menolak meminum obat, aku harus bagaimana lagi.." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca

"kookieyaa mianhae… aku juga tidak tau harus seperti apa, tapi sungguh , aku sudah bosan dengan penyekit ini.. kenapa sudah 7 hari tak sembuh-sembuh.. 2 hari lagi aku akan ikut king of mask ,, bisa memalukan kalau aku masih dalam keadaan seperti ini.. suara kodok!" kata Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook

"yasudah, sekarang kita pulang saja ke dorm, dan hyung harus istirahat..! tidak ada overtime lagi"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menuju kekamarnya.

Taehyung sudah merasa kepalanya bertambah berat, dan hidungnya sudah terasa penuh, bersin yang menyiksa dan sekarang ditambah dengan suhu badannya yang meningkat. Jungkook menidurkan Taehyung di kasur mereka dan memasangkan selimut sebatas dada Taehyung, setelah itu Jungkook dengan segera menuju dapur untuk membawa kotak P3K yang berisi Plester penurun panas.

.

"Jungkook ah, bagaimana keadaan Taehyung? Apa sudah baikan? Bagaimana kata dokter?" Tanya Jin aka Kim Seokjindengan sedikit raut cemas

"dokternya berkata sama dengan dokter yang lain sebelumnya, jadi Taehyungie hyung tak mau menebus obatnya, karena resepnya sama saja, dia sekarang tak mau meminum obatnya lagi, aku bingung Jin Hyung-ah.. hikss" Jungkook terlihat frustasi dengan keadaan Taehyung.

"aigoo… uljima kookie~ya.. jangan menangis begitu.. baiklah aku buatkan air jahe panas saja ne.. biar sedikit melegakan Taehyungie" Jin Hyung menenangkan Jungkook yang sedikit terisak

"gomawo Jin Hyung.. aku kekamar dulu ne, suhu badan Tae hyung mulai naik" Jungkook bergegas kekamarnya

.

.

Dikamar Taehyung

..

..

"Taehyungie hyung?" Jungkook masuk kekamar melukat Taehyung sedang bernafas dengan mulutnya

"K-Kookie-ya..,, Mam-pe-et.." dengan susah payah Taehyung berbicara dengan suara bindeng (?)

"mianhae Taehyungie hyung.. hikss.. aku tak bisa membantumu.. hikss.." isakan Jungkook tak tertahan lagi melihat Taehyung yang begitu tersiksa dengan flunya..

"gwen-cana, K-kookie-ya,, ssttt… ul-jima chagi…" masih dengan susah payah

"hikss.. hikss.." Jungkook menempelkan paper menurun panas di dahi Taehyung sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung..

.

.

Took..took..tokk

.

.

"Tae.. Kookie.. ini air jahenya.." Jin Hyung masuk kekamar Taehyung dengan 1 cangkir air jahe

"gomawo Jin Hyung,, Tae hyung,, ini,, habiskan ini dulu,, untuk membantu mengilangkan mampetnya" setelah menerima cangkir dari Jin Hyung dan berterima kasih, Jungkook membangunkan Taehyung menjadi posisi duduk dan membantu Taehyung untuk meminun air jahenya

"gumawo Jin Hyung hyung.." ucap Taehyung

"Ne, lekas sembuh ya Tae,, aku ke kekamar dulu yaa, kookie-ya.. kau tidur saja disini.. biar Namjon tidur denganku.." Jin Hyung pun keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

"bagaimana hyung, sedikit membantu kan?" setelah Taehyung menghabiskan air jahenya, Jungkook segera merebahkan lagi badan Taehyung.

"lumayan,, aku jadi tidak susah bernafas.. terimakasih chagi" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum

"sekarang tidurlah, aku akan latihan dance sebentar dengan Jimin di agensi , Jin Hyung aku minta menjagamu, ne.." Taehyung membalas dengan anggukan dan Jungkook mulai bersiap berangkat latihan.

.

.

.

BigHit Ent

.

.

Musik Own It By Brian puspose masih mengema di studio latihan, sedangkan dua orang yang diketahui adalah Jungkook dan Jimin baru saja mendudukan badannya yang penuh peluh sambil menenggak air minun dari thumbler masing-masing..

"hhmmhh... bagaimana keadaan Taehyung? Apa dia sudah baikkan?" kata Jimin sambil menghela nafas kelelahan

"masih sama hyung.. bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak mau meminum lagi obatnya" jawab Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau tau Kookie, ada 1 cara ampuh untuk menyembuhkan Flu" Jimin member saran

"jeongmal? Apa itu?" Jungkook antusias

"caranya yaitu dengan menularkan kepada orang lain, jadi jika kau mau Taehyung sembuh kau harus membuat flunya berpindah padamu" kata Jimin , sedikit senyum yang sulit diartikan tercetak di bibir Jimin

"bagaimana caranya? Aku rela kalau harus aku yang flu,, tapi jangan Taehyungie hyung.. aku sungguh tersiksa melihat dia kesulitan bernafas setiap malam.." Jungkook polos

"yaa kau harus memindahkan virus flu dari Taehyung ke dirimu" Jimin lagi

"dengan cara?" Tanya Jungkook

"dari mulut ke mulut.." kata Jimin

"MWOO?" Jungkook terbelalak "maksudmu ber-be-berciuman? Mulut ke mulut? A-ak-aku-u…" Jungkook tergagap

"aigooo, jadi selama kau pacaran kau tak pernah ciuman sekalipun dengan si alien itu? ckckck" Jimin sedikit mendramatisir.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah tau, kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung selama pacaran ini tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal lain yang melebihi pelukan dan cium kening atau pipi.. ciuman bibir sepertinya masih jauh dari hubungan mereka, entah apa dan bagaimana, tapi percayalah memang mereka – Jungkook &Taehyung- belum pernah melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari latihan dance sekitar pukul 10 malam,, dengan tampang syok dan bingungnya Jungkook masuk ke dorm membuat wajahnya menjadi super menggemaskan, dia tidak menyadari Jimin hyungnya cekikikan tanpa suara dibelakangnya..

"kookie _.._ kau sendiri yang bisa menentukan kesembuhan Taetae mu itu _.."_ Jimin berbicara dengan Jungkook sebelum memasuki kamarnya

"Aaiisshhh Hyung,, kau membuatkku bingung" gumam Jungkook dengan rona merah dipipinya yg terlihat jelas . _'apa harus melakukannya ya? Apa_ _Jiminie hyung_ _sedang mengerjaiku? Haaahhh_ _aku jadi bingung dan malu,, bagaimana melakukannya? huuuhuhuhu_ _'_ batin Jungkook seraya menghela nafas berat Jungkook pun masuk ke kamar.

" hyungie.. kau sudah tidur?" dengan sangat pelan Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang tertidur, terdengar suara nafas yang teratur meski terkadang bukan dari hidung melainkan dari mulutnya..

' _S_ _epertinya masih kesusahan bernafas ya..'_ batin Jungkook .. Jungkook menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Taehyung.

Sudah agak reda..

' _Kita lihat besok keadaan Taehyung, jika keadaannya membaik mungkin lusa akan sembuh dan dapat bernyanyi dengan baik.. tapi jika sama seperti kemarin-kemarin aku akan melakukan saran Jimin_ _ie hyung_ _..'_ Jungkook berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian Jungkook pun memposisikan dirinya tidur dengan menghadap Taehyung, mengelus rambut coklat halus favoritnya, kemudian mengecup pipi Taehyung.

" _Saranghae Hyungie_.." setelahnya Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam kelambu hitamnya malam..

.

.

.

"K-kookie.. aku sesak sekali, akhh uhuk..uuhukk _.._ tak bisa bernafas.." Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Jungkook

"Kookie…" suaranya terdengar sangat lirih

"Eungghh.." erang Jungkook merasa tubuhnya berguncang

"EH..? Hyungie? Kau kenapa?" Jungkook kaget melihat keadaan Taehyung yang megap-mengap (?) kesulitan bernafas dengan hidungnya

"Mampet Kookie… sesak,," kata Taehyung dengan suara yang sangat pelan

" _Ommooo… Hyungie…"_ Jungkook mulai panik, ia melihat jam di dindingnya.

"Masih Jam 3 pagi" kata Jungkook lagi

" _akhh.._ Kookie uuhuk..uhukk _.._ rasanya sungguh tersiksa.." Taehyung mengeluh

"Apa pusing? Kau bisa bangun? duduklah" Jungkook mengangkat badan Taehyung yang basah karena keringatnya dan menyandarkannya di kepala ranjang yang sebelumnya di beri sandaran bantal

"Coba bernafas pelan-pelan Hyungie" Jungkook memijat daerah kening,hidung sampai tulang pipi Taehyung untuk sedikit membantu Taehyung agar bisa bernafas..

Taehyung pun sedikit demi sedikit dapat bernafas walau dengan sedikit terbatuk saking sesaknya.

" _Chagi-ya_ … _mianhae_ mengganggu istirahatmu.. padahal kau pasti sangat lelah setelah latihan dance mu" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang terlihat panik dan berkaca-kaca.

"Hikss.. Hyungie,, andai aku bisa menggantikan sakitmu… akan aku lakukan apapun untuk itu… dan kau sungguh tidak menggangguku Hyung, _saranghae_ _Hyungie_ " Jungkook sedikit terisak sambil memeluk hyung tersayangnya.

"Ssshhhttt… _uljima Chagiya.._ selama masih ada kau, aku baik-baik saja, _nado saranghae.."_ kata Taehyung

"Hyungie.. eemmm.. begini.., biar aku yang menggantikan sakitmu ya.." kata Jungkook yang teringat ucapan Jimin saat latihan dance semalam.

"hahaha... jangan konyol chagi.. lagi pula mana bisa? Sepertinya tidak ada cara untuk itu. dan lagi pula aku tak mau kau tersiksa seperti yang aku rasakan ini..." Kata Taehyung seraya mengelus rambut Jungkook .

"Bisa Hyung, Jiminie hyung memberitau caranya," kata Jungkook polos yang super lucu.

"Memang bagaimana?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook sambil menatap mata Jungkook, dalam hati Taehyung curiga dengan saran Jimin yang dikenal mesum.

.

.

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipi yang merona malu

"Eeerrr… euuhhh… dengaaann… itu.. emmm itu Hyung.." Jungkook gugup

"I-itu? Itu apa _Kookie?_ … kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu? Kenapa kau jadi malu seperti itu?" Taehyung semakin curiga dengan gelagat Jungkook

Seketika kemudian Jungkook menegakan kepalanya sampai matanya bertemu pandang dengan Taehyung,

' _deegg..deeggg..degg'_ jantung keduanya berdegup kencang dengan pikiran masing-masing

" _Hyungie..._ hmmm... Cchhuuu~~~"

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook merengkuh tengkuk Taehyung dan menempelkan bibir miliknya dengan bibir _sexy_ milik Taehyung..

Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget dengan yang dilakukan Jungkook . _'ommo kookie,, jangan seperti ini, aku sudah menahannya lama, jangan sampai aku kebablasan,, aku tak mau menyakitimu'_ batin Taehyung.

Namun ternyata Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk memberikan lumatan di bibir Taehyung..

Taehyung sudah berdoa dalam hati agar harimau dalam tubuhnya tidak bangun dan menerkam Jungkook saat ini juga

" _K-kookieehhmmpphh_.."

Mendengar suara Taehyung disela lumatannya Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya itu

"M-Mianhae Hyungie, k-kau t-tidak su-suk-ka.. m-mian Hyu-Hyungie" Jungkook menundukan kepalanya

"Bu-bukan T-tidak suka Chagi _.._ a-aku hanya kaget.." Taehyung setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam kelinci yang pipinya sudah pink padam dihadapannya itu..

"Kata Jiminie kalau aku ingin Hyungie sembuh, aku harus membuat virus flu dalam tubuh Hyungie pindah kepada diriku dengan cara berciuman" Jungkook memberikan penjelasan sambil menahan malunya

"Kau mempercayai Jimin mesum itu _Chagi_? Bisa saja kau sedang di kerjainya" Taehyung sekarang mengerti alasan kelakuan Jungkook .

"Katanya cara ampuh mengilangkan flu adalah dengan menularkan kepada orang lain.. dan aku rela menggantikanmu sakit hyungie Aku tak tega melihat kau tersiksa, apa lagi kau akan ke King Of Mask.." kata Jungkook sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung

" _Chagiya.. gomawo, ne_.. kau sampai mau menggantikan sakitku, _saranghae_ …" Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook yang masih di dadanya, dalam hati taehyung sedikit berterimakasih kepada jimin karenanya dia bisa mencicipi bibir yang sudah di idamkannya dari dulu.

" _Nado saranghae_ Hyungi, jadi kau tularkan saja flunya padaku,, aku siap.. lagi pula aku tak punya jadwal on air sampai minggu ini, hanya latihan dance dan vocal saja .." kata Jungkook sambil menengadah menantap Taehyung yang entah sejakkapan memeluk pinggangnya

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taehyung dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook .

"Dengan cara yang tadi?" tanya Taehyung lagi, Jungkook mengangguk malu.

"Kau tau _Chagi,,_ aku menahan hal ini lama sekali, aku menunggumu yang memberikannya padaku.. _saranghae chagiya_.." kata Taehyung sambil memegang bahu Jungkook dan kemudian tangannya mengelus pipi Jungkook

" _Nado sarangHaemmpphh_.." kalimat Jungkook dilanjutkan dengan suara kecipak pagutan bibir yang saling melumat serta berperang lidah.

" _Hyung_ hh emmhhpptt …"

"Ssesshh..ssaakkhh" wajah Jungkook memerah kehabisan oksigen

"haahh…haahh..haaahh.." keduanya tampak menstabilkan nafasnya setelah 5 menit saling melumat.

"Hyungie.. bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jungkook setelah nafasnya stabil

"Aku ingin lagi" jawab Taehyung refleks

"Aaiisshh.. bukan itu.. maksudku apa kau masih merasa sulit bernafas?" tanya Jungkook

"Eh…? Sepertinya sudah bisa _hyung_.. " Taehyung tersadar bahwa hidungnya terasa plong (?) meski masih sedikit berat..

"Hmm.. mungkin Jiminie Hyung benar.. yasudah sekarang tidur lagi… besok pagi kita lihat keadaanmu, _ne_." Jungkook pun bebaring kembali membelakangi Taehyung yang masih terduduk dan memandang tak percaya pada Jungkook .

' _apa tudak ada kelanjutannya? Huweee… sabar ya Tae junior, mungkin lain kali'_ batin Taehyung. Kemudian Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk Jungkook dari belakang

" _Gomawo chagi.. saranghae_ " kata Taehyung

.

.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg

.

.

Degup jantung Jungkook berlomba seperti genderang yang mau pecah…

'Huffhhh.. kenapa ini? Kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini, sabar Jungkook , kau pasti bisa melaluinya..' batin Jungkook

" _Nado_ Taehyungie hyung.." ucapan Jungkook menutup kegiatan malam ini dan menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari dengan mengintip (?) malu-malu di sela tirai kamar Taehyung, mengusik mimpi indah sepasang _namja_ yang saling berpelukan..

"Eemmhhh" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit merentangkan tangannya..

Karena sedikit terganggu dengan gerakan di belakang tubuhnya, Jungkook membalikan badannya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari..

"Pagi _Kookie_ sayang…" sapa Taehyung sambil mengecup pucuk kepala SJungkook

"Pagi, Hyungie.. hahh..haahh.. haachhiimm…‼" ucapan Jungkook terputus karena tiba-tiba Jungkook bersin..

" _kookie_ … _Gwencana_? Kau sakit?" tanya Taehyung sedikit panik

"Hachiimm" Jungkook bersin lagi.. Jungkook dan Taehyung mendudukan badannya dan saling berhadapan.

"Hyungie? Hyung sudah tidak flu? Sepertinyaaacchhiimm… sepertinya kita berhasil hatchiimm" kata Jungkook sambil terus bersin, namun ada gurat senang di wajahnya

"ehh.. iyaa sepertinya aku sudah baikan.. tapi sekarang kau yang sakit…" kata Taehyung khawatir

" _Gwencana_.. aku tak baaachhimm- banyak jadwal minggu ini.." kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum..

" _chagi_ …" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat..

"Sudah sana mandi, jadwalmu padat kan hari ini" kata Jungkook dan di ikuti oleh Taehyung yang segera kekamar mandi.

"Dan jangan dekat-dekat aku dulu sampai jadwalmu selesai" Jungkook teriak dari dalam kamar

" _MWOO_?" Taehyung ikut berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **-TAMAT-**

Note Author :

Anyeong… KJM Imnida,, author baru yang sangat menyukai uri Bangtan,, all member…

FF ini aku remake dari FF milik LKZ eoni (lee kyuzha) yang katanya sudah Hiatus dari dunia perFF'n.. sayang bangettt padahal..

Hmmm.. mungkin agak menegcewakan karena story pertama autor adalah remake bukan cerita sendiri..

Tapi ini hanya sebagai pemicu semangat author untuk menulis.. sebenarnya ada beberapa ide cerita yang sudah author mulai tulis dan yaaa dengan tema yang ga jauh-jauh dari romance..

Semoga ada yang mau baca FF ini yaa..

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap author

Paypay...

...Saranghandae...


End file.
